


Come Home, Ham

by JackTheSoldier



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, George Washington (TV 1984), Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Based on a theory I had with the Discord Group, For Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSoldier/pseuds/JackTheSoldier
Summary: Hamilton threatens to leave Washington's staff, and Tench is sent to mediate between Washington and Hamilton.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Come Home, Ham

"Come home, Ham." 

Tench was the last of the aides to be sent to encourage Hamilton home, and he wasn't happy about it. He had done everything he could to keep from facing the younger man, because he knew that when he did, he would break down. Hamilton had the audacity to run from staff to get a better rank, and watching a man he considered to be a  _ brother _ threaten to run from his family, to possibly defect, to throw everything he had worked for in eight years away, it ruined him. He hadn't been this upset since he lost his chance with Miss Schuyler to the very man who stood in front of him now. 

"We miss you at Headquarters. The family misses you." 

Hamilton didn't flinch. He didn't care to move or start towards the boat pulled onto the shore. 

"Please," Tench's voice cracked with emotion and he knew it was horrible for him to be crying at a time like this. "Please come home. Washington and the boys... We need you. You've run us all ragged." 

"To Hell with Washington. If he doesn't give me a higher place, I won't go back," Hamilton snapped and jumped to his feet and faced Tench with an angry, but easily forced, expression of seriousness. 

"Ham, please. We'll agree to your conditions, just think of us! Washington needs you. He's gone gray with you gone. And... And the boys aren't the same. We don't laugh as much. You could take this war and ruin it, don't you see that!? You're making us grow old!" Tench grabbed his shoulders and dug his fingers in tightly, trying to get Hamilton to understand. 

"He's agreed?" 

"Yes! We will! Just come home, please. Save us all this fear and suspense, I beg you. Just home back to Headquarters."

Hamilton was silent for a moment and he saw how glassy Tench's eyes were. "I could throw this all away for you all." 

"Please don't." 

"I'll come home, Tench." 

Tench started to cry at the sound of those words, and he tried to smile and wipe them away. “Dear God, thank you.” He started towards the boat again and couldn’t stop crying. Finally, this irrational feud was over. “You’re coming home. Thank you.” 

“I know how passionate you are about this. I wouldn’t keep you in doubt too long. Especially after the tears,” Hamilton hummed and tugged a handkerchief from his pocket for Tench. 

“Thank you,” he wheezed out and coughed a bit as he dried his tears. “I want to live to see the end of this, at the least. The end being our victory,” he said and stopped by the boat. 

Hamilton smiled at Tench and started to help take what little things he had and load them in. 

“You’ll be a lovely general, Ham.” 

Hamilton looked up suddenly, almost shocked. “You think so?”

“You’ll win this war. His Excellency put you off for too long. I think it’s finally time to use his wild card.” 


End file.
